


MK [BL]

by Chuchuflis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Otros fetiches raros, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchuflis/pseuds/Chuchuflis
Summary: Serie de escritos explícitos acerca de los combatientes originalmente posteados en Wattpad, creados por mi.





	1. QuanChi x Scorpion

El ninja del infierno había llegado de una batalla con los guerreros de la luz, a veces había victorias y otras veces derrotas, pero esta vez fue una derrota, el ninja llego con muchos golpes y moretones le dolía caminar pero su orgullo era muy grande, tras de el venia algunos de los ayudantes de Quan Chi o aliados, los demás volvieron a torturar mas personas o a redimirse por haber perdido.  
───Scorpion─── hablo el de piel blanca,este miro a Quan Chi con sus ojos blanquinosos y brillosos ───¿Que necesita?─── dijo el de amarillo mirando a Quan Chi con algo de respeto ─── No te permitiré que me falles otra vez tendrás que compensar tu incompetencia─── ordeno el hechicero, lo tomo de las muñecas y manos con una especie de hechizo, ─── ¿Qué?─── solo eso alcanzo a decir el ninja del infierno ante aquella intromisión por parte de aquel hechizo ───¡Ni lo Creas Q...!─── su voz fue interrumpida por un "Sh, Sh, Shh..." y ahi el hechicero quito la mascara del contrario dejando sus dientes de calavera y su carencia de labios al descubierto el de amarillo se alejo con temor.

Había escuchado a Shang Tsung chismorreando acerca de una posible relación de el hechicero y el amarillo, pero este negó rotundamente y asqueado ante esta idea "Ni hablar no cambiaría una mujer por un hombre" fueron sus palabras, esa noche fue la peor para Quan Chi.

───Siempre me gusto tu rostro aunque extraño tus labios─── 

Sonrió retador y con un movimiento de manos le dio una boca y piel para su barbilla y labios al igual que lengua. Scorpion tenia nervios, múltiples veces había forcejeado pero no lo lograba, Quan Chi lo tomo de manera brusca tomándolo de sus nuevas mejillas, lo beso de manera tosca metiendo su lengua en esta y haciendo un caso omiso a su forcejeo, Quan Chi se separo, saboreo aquella esencia de los labios del ninja amarillo, Scorpion estaba atontado, un hilo de saliva.

Quan Chi saboreo la esencia que había profanado, aquella esencia prohibida y virgen, era la mas deliciosa, el hechicero se deciso de las ropas del ninja, haciendo quedar en ropa interior a Scorpion, quien al despertar de su trance dio un leve gemido "Ah", sus labios pronunciaron, el hechicero sabia que era hora, el mencionado se quito su armadura de una una pieza y sus pantalones junto con sus botas.

Ya cuando Scorpion pudo divisar el miembro del hechicero era demasiado tarde ya que Quan Chi ya había dado la orden de lamer su miembro, ─── Vamos hazlo─── reafirmo, el guerrero del infierno obedeció, su consciente apenas era escuchado, aquel beso le había dado una especie de afrodisíaco, posiblemente fruto de la saliva de Quan Chi, el de piel paliducha quería demostrarle que lo amaba que no lo había contratado solo por sus habilidades, no quería que se alejara de el, quería que tanto el como Scorpion disfrutaran este momento, Scorpion obedeció lamiendo el miembro de este de largo a ancho, recorriendo todo este con sumo desprecio y apretando los ojos, aunque aquella sustancia funcionara eficazmente no le obligaba a amarlo, esto decepcionaba al miserable Quan Chi, quien esperaba que lo disfrutara, Scorpion lamia el miembro del hechicero con lagrimas en los ojos lagrimas pequeñas y pocas ya que su orgullo seguía latente, se sentía destruido, todavía no llegaba lo "Peor".

El hechicero se corrió en la cara del ninja, el cual lleno su boca de su semilla el hechicero, Quan Chi sonrió victorioso, el ninja no quería tragar, ya que era la escancie de quien repudiaba ¡El semen de quien repudiaba!, odiaba eso le daban ganas de vomitar, pero el de piel blanca lo hizo tragar, tomo su barbilla para cerrar así su boca y aun sosteniendo su barbilla alzo esta obligandolo a tragar

─── Ahora sube tus piernas ─── el ninja sabia lo que venia y no le gustaba ─── Basta─── alcanzo a decir, su erección dolía, necesitaba ayuda con aquel "problemilla", así que en lugar de ayudar Quan Chi desgarro los calzoncillos de Scorpion dejándolo sin ninguna protección, el de ojos blancos gimió al sentir el aire rozar con su miembro, estaba tan sensible y débil, tomo sus piernas y las elevo mostrando así su entrada al hechicero quien se relamió rápidamente los labios, no titubeo para penetrar al de bronceada piel, Quan Chi ya lo había embestido, el de ojos blancos dio un fuerte quejido le dolía, pero no tanto como hubiera dolido sin aquella sustancia, se sentía bien debía admitirlo, pero su orgullo no era de esos que les permitieran admitirlo, gozo un poco tener dentro suyo a su repudiado Quan Chi, y se odiaba así mismo por ello, Quan Chi se deleitaba con los gemidos de cada embestida que profanaba su bronceado y sexy cuerpo, sus músculos se contraían y sudaban ya que el guerrero era virgen.

Mientras que Quan Chi habia disfrutado de ciertas delicias, el ninja no podía tener relaciones ya que era des honra, y ahora había sido des honrado, el de piel blanca jadeaba, se escuchaban los sonidos de su cadera chocando contra su trasero, ese pervertido sonido que hacia sentir culpable a Scorpion y a Quan Chi en el cielo, era una especie de paraíso-infierno, aunque literalmente estuvieran en uno, Scorpion se masturbo a si mismo llegando al orgasmo, Quan Chi sentía como las ultimas embestidas eran las mas deliciosas, sentía como sus miembros cada vez se ponía mas excitado.

Sentían como llegaba el orgasmo a ellos, se sentía bien, esta vez Scorpion lo admitió, aunque de seguro lo negaría después, esa sensación que se sentía como la misma gloria estaba apunto de ser alcanzada por dos criaturas al cual el infierno le llaman hogar, sus músculos se contraían y se acalambraban un poco a veces, ya que iban muy rápido, querían llegar, querían llegar a aquel lugar del que habían escuchado, el otro seria el primero en probarlo el primero en sentirlo, los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Scorpion dio un fuerte quejido al sentir la semilla del hechicero en su cuerpo, mientras el también soltaba su esperma estaba avergonzado, se sentía destrozado, profanado, violado, se sentía la mas mierda del mundo ¿Como un ninja como el podría ser violado? como lo permitió...  
¿Como?, no entendida nada se sentía muy mal, el objetivo de Quan Chi no se hizo realidad, en lugar de eso hizo que lo odiara mas, el hechicero salio de el dejando un río de semen caer de la entrada del guerrero del infierno, el mencionado se levanto y se sentó, se tomo la cabeza con una mano.

Quan Chi desapareció dejándolo ahí, no quería cagarla más o algo por el estilo así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue huir y dejar a un confundido Scorpion ahí.

Quien juró vengarse por lo que le habían hecho.


	2. Noob Saibot x Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noob Saibot ve entrenar a Scorpion [TERMINA MAL]

El de la hermandad oscura se encontraba practicando con un clon suyo

daban golpes certeros cada uno así hasta agotar sus músculos, Scorpion se encontró con esta escena

Y los miró atento

a veces se preguntaba como se corrompió el mismo y traicionó a su familia y a los Lin Kuei.

Bi Han se dio cuenta de la presencia del ninja de ropajes amarillos, su clon desapareció

Noob Saibot se acercó a Scorpion mirándolo con un gesto de intriga

—¿Necesitas algo Scorpion?-

preguntó frio el EX-Sub Zero

— Solo observaba.

dio una media vuelta para irse de ahí

Noob Saibot se burlo

— Ven aquí.

vociferó el de la hermandad oscura haciendo referencia a ese grito que le hacia popular,

el de fuego volteó sin ninguna expresión no estaba molesto, pero sabía lo que el de negro quería pelear.

La situación era que Scorpion había ganado un round al igual que Noob Saibot.

llevaban mucho tiempo peleando y eso los hacia jadear, la gruesa y grave voz de Scorpion era una delicia sinfónica para el de ropajes negros

— Get over here!.

vocifero el de ropajes amarillos lanzando su gancho al de ropajes negros,

Quien tomó el gancho esquivando así el posible ataque, con el gancho neutralizado en su mano jaló de este haciendo que Scorpion se acercara a el.

Noob Saiboot sonrió bajo su mascara

mientras Scorpion forcejeaba Noob Saibot murmuró algo solo para los oídos de Scorpion

— Hay que jugar Scorpion, como la otra vez.

el de amarillo abrió sus blanquinoso ojos,

Se sorprendió porque Noob recordara lo de su amorío.

A veces le gustaba espiar al joven EX-lin kuei, el de brillo azul en sus ojos soltó a Hazo Hassashi, quien cayó de espaldas.

el guerrero de la hermandad oscura se acerco a aquel cuerpo que yacía en el suelo con un inmutable sonrojo y ojos blancos abiertos, el guerrero Bi-Han se agacho hacia el cuerpo de el guerrero de ropajes amarillos

el ninja alzo sus pies con intención de patearlo

dio un impulso para darle con fuerza al guerrero de la hermandad oscura, quien lo detuvo con sus manos y las volteo haciendo que el guerrero del infierno le diera la espalda.

Se acomodó obre él y comenzó a quitar su prenda baja

— Quieres seguir hacerlo de nuevo ¿Verdad?.

susurro cerca de el oído de Scorpion mientras el de armadura negra coloco su pecho en la espalda de Scorpion y se acomodo en esta tomando sus manos

— Noob, aléjate.

el de amarillo no se negó, le gustaron las caricias que el experto Bi-Han le había proporcionado, el de ojos blancos acaricio los muslos del contrario que ahora estaban desnudos, sintiendo una rigidez por parte de sus tensos músculos, estaba muy tenso ya que era toqueteado por otro hombre.

¿Qué heterosexual no haría eso?

Pero ¿Noob Saibot?, oh ho ho bueno el lo hizo dudar de su sexualidad desde esa noche

el de armadura negra hizo que lentamente sus músculos se relajaran y calmaran volviendo mas placenteras sus caricias y que la espalda de Scorpion no se tensará tanto

Scorpion evitaba el soltar sonidos raros, sonidos los cuales también hizo aquella noche,

los recuerdos de esa noche lo hacían excitarse y el ninja de armadura negra lo notaba, toqueteo el trasero del de ropajes amarillos, un delicado roce de yemas propagando estos hacia otras partes de sus nalgas y sus piernas

le gustaba el calorífico y placentero sentir su piel, ya que el no tenia ningún calor, el guerrero del infierno, arqueo su espalda ocultando su cara, no queria que lo viera alguien tan débil y a merced de Noob, le gustaba aquellos toques, pero prefería ser quien toqueteara...

¡O al menos que sea una chica!, el pobre Scorpion se sintió aun mas raro mientras se excitaba por esto haciendo que dudase mas sobre si le gustaba Kitana, ya que ella no le proporcionaría tal placer por un simple toque de yemas en su trasero, al guerrero de armadura oscura le gustaba hacer sufrir de placer al contrario, quien solo se contenía

Bi-Han comenzó a penetrar a Scorpion con un dedo con lentitud tratando de no ser muy brusco ya que internamente sabia que lo quería cerca de el a pesar de ser su asesino, eso lo hacia sentir culpable y a la vez un monstruo, pero al ver los ojos de aquel ninja esos problemas que lo aquejaban se desvanecían, y esa oportunidad le hizo mucho bien ya que había sido de lo mas perfecta para los dos.

El guerrero Hazo Hassashi dio un pequeño quejido al sentir los dedos del contrario dentro de el, mientras que el de armaduras negras continuaba penetrándolo con un dedo

Scorpion jadeaba bajo no quería ser escuchado por el contrario, hasta que metio dos dedos en la entrada de Scorpion este soltó un grave gemido, con su voz tan profunda, esto hizo erizar su propia piel ya que fue escuchado por el guerrero Bi-Han, quien ya estaba "Desenfundando su espada".

Scorpion sabia lo que venia la experiencia de aquella noche, el de armadura negra coloco con lentitud su miembro en la entrada de Scorpion, pero la grave voz del contrario lo detuvo

— ¡Alto!.

dijo Scorpion cerrando los ojos y con miedo

— Lo que hicimos la otra noche fue solo por placer, no porque nos amamos o gustamos.

dijo Scorpion tratando de detenerlo, movió su cuello de manera que se viera el perfil de este

— Detente Noob.

dijo por ultimo pero este no escucho y lo penetro de una estocada

— Scorpion, tu no sabes lo que soy.

murmuro extasiado por el trasero del de ojos blancos mientras este dio un profundo quejido

—¿A-...A-Ah...Que te refieres?.

— Me refiero a que tu me gustas Scorpion.

dio otra embestida dando graves gemidos haciendo que el otro se excitara mas, los dos daban gemidos, ninguno habia contestado aquello o proseguido con aquella charla, ya que los dos querían hacerlo, tal vez era mas notorio en Noob Saibot, ya que a el no le daba pena decirlo o hacerlo, estaba en claro sus sentimientos mas sin embargo

Scorpion aun dudaba, ya que la silueta de Kitana era digna de ser amada, en cambio un tosco y oscuro ninja al cual mato, era el dueño de sus placeres

— Ahh...N-Noob.

Aqueo su espalda y movió sus caderas, el mismo se contradecía.

Era como si un quisiera que fuera más fuerte.

El no quería admitir que Noob Saibot le hacia sentirse muy bien, era el mejor tocándolo y haciéndolo sentir bien, realmente era bueno pero eso no explicaba mucho.

Aun seguía con aquella duda "¿Me gusta el o me gusta el sexo con el?" no entendía su mente ni su corazón, lo único que entendía era que le gustaba a ese intruso en su trasero, aunque cuando acabe esto se retractaría

— Scorpion, admite que se que te gusta, tu entrada no deja de apretar.

gimió de forma suave Noob Saibot.

mordiéndose el labio mientras movía sus caderas al compas de los gemidos de el contrario, quien era invadido por el placer

— Ahh...N-no m-m...

no podía terminar las palabras, ya que el contrario lo hacia llegar al cielo, con aquel calor y placer, no podia terminar las palabras debido al miedo y a la confusion

— Ha-ah...  
murmuro el mordiéndose el labio, el guerrero de ojos blancos entendía que disfrutaba el ser suyo.

— Noob, voy a...

jadeó

estaba sudando, su trasero tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor

el miembro de Noob Saibot era apretado por las paredes del guerrero del infierno quien no paraba de gemir y jadear

—Hagámoslo juntos.  
gimoteo por ultimo esas palabras entendibles ya que las siguientes eran "Ahh..", "ohh.." y variados jadeos

Los dos ninjas sentían como llegaban al climax, sus muslos se contraían y apretaban mas a Noob lo que hacia que este se viniera.

Dentro de Scorpion este néctar cayo en los adentros del ninja de ropajes amarillos haciendo que igualmente se viniera con el.

Desde ese momento Noob y Scorpion no han sido los mismos nadie ah sabido porque pero ya no se dirigen la palabra o la mirada si quiera, y cuando lo hacen desaparecen del lugar

muchos sospechan que se repudian otros sospechan de una posible relaciona, pero pocos saben, que les es difícil amarse en tiempos de guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ como amo a Noob, se nota demasiado ¿Cierto? bueno esque es tan hermoso lo amo ♡ y es que el es tan precioso, bueno ya la siguiente pareja creo que sera Shang Tsung x Kano creo o no sé
> 
> Editado 2 de marzo del 2021

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~
> 
> Hola personas que leen esta wea, o casi casi que basura ;<; me traume mas que nada por el yaoi de Quan Chi x Scorpion, decian que era una buena idea..DECIAN ;<; Sera divertido DECIAN, lo bueno es que el siguiente es Noob Saibot x Scorpion juejuejuejeujeue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y como yo amo al estupido y sensual de Noob Saibot UwUr


End file.
